This invention generally relates to the art of electrical connectors and, particularly, to an angular coaxial connector module for installation on a printed circuit board, along with a method of fabricating the module.
In high frequency connectors, such as RF coaxial connector modules, it is particularly important to electrically shield the conductors of the module from ingress or egress of electromagnetic interference (EMI) or radio frequency interference. It also is important to prevent any crosstalk between the signals carried by two adjacent conductors. Consequently, coaxial connector modules typically have some form of elaborate shielding system about the conductors.
One type of coaxial connector module is an angled connector module which has at least two conductors each having generally perpendicular legs joined at an elbow. Such connector modules interconnect electrical components that are disposed at angles to each other. For instance, an angular coaxial connector module may interconnect a first printed circuit board arranged perpendicularly to a second printed circuit board. In printed circuit board technology, multiple coaxial plug connectors, particularly coaxial connector modules such as the angled coaxial connector modules, are used in a high packing density. Therefore, proper shielding of the conductors is absolutely necessary in such high density environments. Heretofore, insulated coaxial conductors of coaxial connector modules typically have been surrounded by a substantial unitary shielding housing which surrounds all of the conductors of the module. These shielding housings are relatively massive, elaborate, cumbersome and expensive. The present invention is directed to providing a simple and efficient angular coaxial connector module wherein the individual insulated conductors are simply individually shielded and the assembly is modularized by a simple. overmolded dielectric housing.
An object, therefore, of the invention is to provide a new and improved angular coaxial connector module for installation on a printed circuit board.
Another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved method of fabricating an angular coaxial connector module of the character described.
In the exemplary embodiment of the invention, the angular coaxial connector module includes at least a pair of angled coaxial conductors each including first and second legs joined at an elbow. This distal end of the first leg of each conductor defines a contact end. The distal end of the second leg of each conductor defines a terminal end for attachment to the printed circuit board. A dielectric sheath is disposed about each angled coaxial conductor, leaving the distal ends thereof exposed. A tubular shield is disposed about each dielectric sheath. Grounding means are provided for coupling the shields to the printed circuit board. A unitary dielectric housing is disposed about at least portions of the shields to hold the connector assembly in a module.
As disclosed herein, the dielectric sheaths are overmolded in tubular form about the angled coaxial conductors. The dielectric housing is a one-piece plastic structure overmolded about at least portions of the shields. The grounding means comprises at least one grounding clip having at least one tail portion for attachment to the printed circuit board. One type of grounding clip includes a body portion embracing the conductive shields of both coaxial conductors. Individual grounding clips also may be provided for embracing each individual conductive shield.
In the preferred embodiment, each of the tubular conductive shields about a respective one of the angled coaxial conductors, includes an axially split, L-shaped shield portion about one leg and the elbow of the respective conductor, leaving the distal end of the one leg exposed. Each shield further includes a circumferentially continuous shield portion about the other leg of the respective conductor leaving the distal end of the other leg exposed. The circumferentially continuous portion of each shield has an end surrounding an adjacent end of the axially split portion of the shield to hold the axially split portion together.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following detailed description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.